Lights, Camera, DAX
Mr. Hartford is briefing the team, minus Dax, on the new weapon; the Transtek Armor. Dax soon joins them, but only so he can tell them about an audition he's excited about. However, Andrew forbids Dax from being part of the movie, since he's needed at the base. Meanwhile, in the forest, Moltor summons forth Scaletex to help him in his search for Kamdor and Miratrix. The two Ninja Villains are busy in a Sea Cave, trying to decipher the Parchment. Back at the mansion, Rose catches Dax practicing lines for "Ninja Rumba", the movie he can't be a part of. Rose tells Dax that since Andrew only forbid him from being in the movie, that he could still go audition, but just turn down the role if he gets it. As Kamdor and Miratrix head out from the Sea Cave, Scaletex and Lava Lizards attack them. At the audition for "Ninja Rumba", Dax is turned down even before he gets to audition. However. . . After saving the director's life from a falling light, Dax is cast as the lead role, and he accepts the part. The base's sensors pick up on the battle between Moltor's forces and Kamdor & Miratrix. Andrew sends the team to investigate, but is none to pleased to see Dax missing. Dax has been through makeup and wardrobe. The director takes him through how the scene is going to play out. But before they start, Dax has to leave to help the other Rangers. The Rangers get caught up in the battle with the Lava Lizards. With the Lava Lizards distracted, Kamdor and Miratrix head back for the cave. The Blue Ranger tries to catch up with the Ninja Villains, but Kamdor creates a cave-in, allowing them to escape. Scaletex enters the cave as well, but he ends up buried under the rocks. The Blue Ranger is able to use his Drive Vortex to escape out of a hole in the top of the cave. When the team, minus Dax, arrives back at the base, Andrew is very displeased that Dax went against his orders, and auditioned for the movie. Back on the movie set, filming of "Ninja Rumba" has begun. Having barely escaped their last battle, Kamdor and Miratrix decide it's time to bulid up an army of their own. Before he can finish the scene, Dax realizes that he's been wrong. He's been putting his own wants before those of the team. He apologizes to the director and leaves. Stunned from Dax quiting, the crew of "Ninja Rumba" is then taken by surprise as Kamdor and Miratrix take over the set. Dax shows up back at the base. He apologizes to the team, and Mr. Hartford. Andrew accepts the apology, but says there will be consequences later. Kamdor has placed a spell on the ninja stuntmen from the movie, as well as creating a Camera Monster and Amplifier Monster. Moltor's forces show up and the fight is on between the two evil groups. But when the Rangers show up, both sides begin attacking them. To help him take on the two monsters, Mr. Hartford send the Blue Ranger the Transtek Armor. After destroying the two monsters, the Blue Ranger morphs the Transtek Armor to Battle Mode and takes on Moltor and Kamdor. After blasting Kamdor with the armor's lasers, the Parchment is up for grabs. The Blue Ranger is able to get hold of the artifact before Miratrix does. With loosing the Parchment, and being beaten in battle, Kamdor and Miratrix are forced to retreat. This then causes the spell on the stuntmen to be broken. When the team returns to the mansion, Dax and Rose find out about the "consequences" Mr. Hartford spoke of. Both of them have to clean all twenty-seven bathroom in the mansion.